dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Bio-Broly
can bio broly regenerate? biobroly may be a fuuny lookin character but he is a hella strong. hes in a supersayain 2/3 state but he has some of the legendary super sayain abilites. for intense his power grows every time and and posese increadible speed and has the best defense through out the dbz history. i mean come on biobroly is pure acid who can possibly survive that. he got great regeneration speed and also cant be harmed. his sayian level is unknwon and will remain that way for ever. he is also stronger than some of the enmies goku done faced like kid buu and cell. and i mean come on even goku or pikkonman couldent defeat bio broly. the funny part is that biobroly isnt dead but he is still living but never seen again. Bio-Broly's capabilities Yes, Bio-Broly can regenerate. But, it doesn't mean he cannot be disintegrated like Buu. It's also not that great of a thing going on for him because, as we see, he can be defeated by water. Now, he was in his LSSjin state while he became mutated, so that would mean that his ki was most likely, as before, constantly rising. There's no proof that his mutation altered that trait of his LSSjin state, so it's safely presumable. What I find interesting though is Bio-Broly is not even as strong as SSjin Broly 10. He had a way harder time dealing with Trunks and Goten than the real Broly did, and he was assuming a stronger form. Wintergreen5000 06:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) He was never allowed to fight, train, or live outside of the tube, so this is the power he was born with. This gives you a glimpse of just how strong Broly was after he unlocked his power when he saved his dad as a baby after he was born. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:23, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Bio-broly power? at the end of the movie 11, goku + pikkon could stop him, but bio-broly can regenerate. then in a battle with goku ssj2, bio broly think vincerebbe.goten and trunks in movie 11 are much stronger than the 10 movie and I think they are stronger than adult gohan ssj Infobox pic We always have a picture of the character's true form as their infobox's picture. The only exception is this page, where we instead have his Legendary Super Saiyan/Bio-Warrior form as his infobox image. I suggest it be changed to an image of his base form. Im not sure, but i think his Bio-Warrior form - his true form, because its not temporary transformation, its permanent transmutation of his body. But at the same time, its transmutation of his LSS state, so I'm not sure)--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 08:37, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :We actually have several "exceptions" to the rule. Cell is a notable one, because he has a young form, adult form, "perfect form", etc. There are a few others too. In this case, most viewers know Bio Broly as the monster that the Z Fighters battle against, so the image reflects that form. 19:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Perfect Cell is Cell's true form, so he is no exception. Also the actual Broly spends most of his time in LSS, and that is his most recognized form (many video games dont even include base Broly), so why does Broly's infobox pic not get to be of his LSS form? Bio-Broly should not be an exception to the rule.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:46, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :It would be odd to have LSS in two different infoboxes. Having two photos of base Broly doesn't help differentiate them and the deformed version is the most identifiable. — A (t • ) 13:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Which is Cell's "true" form is up for debate. We usually use the base form, so Cell is an exception, since Perfect Cell is the result of absorbing many other life forms, most importantly Androids 17 and 18. Broly has a base form and there is no debate about absorbing anyone in his case. As Anemicne said, Bio-Broly has a different image to help tell the two, distinct versions of Broly apart. 20:41, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Possible merge with Broly Bio-Broly should possibly be merged with Broly for a couple reasons. Daizenshuu 6 mostly refers to Bio-Broly as just Broly, only calling him Bio-Broly twice, In Daizenshuu 6's statement for the movie it is stated that "The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly appears once more!! Through biotechnology, he is revived as the strongest of bio-warriors", and also that Broly was "regenerated" into Bio-Broly, and that "The shaman had sold Broly's blood to Jagar for money. Having been revived with bio-technology, Broly breaks out of his capsule and goes on a rampage." So the majority of Daizenshuu 6 references Bio-Broly and Broly as being the same character.--Neffyarious (talk) 10:40, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Additionally, Bio-Broly retains Broly's memories. In Dragon Ball regular clones don't retain the memories of their templates (like how Cell does not have the memories of any of his templates).Neffyarious (talk) 10:41, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :well, Cell is a modified clone, so he is irrelevant. He never met Frieza (in life), but apparently he knows of his existence and some of his techniques. Bio-Broly is a separate character because he was completely born again as a baby and not revived in a normal sense. And he is at least different character in Dragon Ball Heroes. 11:35, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Cell's knowledge comes from Gero's spy drone. Daiz references Bio-Broly as being Broly reborn/revived/regenerated multiple times. Heroes features Teen Gohan, Gohan, and Ultimate Gohan as seperate characters, so should there page be split?--Neffyarious (talk) 11:39, December 7, 2014 (UTC) XD good catch about Gohan. But you shouldn't take it too literally, they say Broly revived because it's the exact same person, DNA and transformation. But they're different individuals, the original Broly was completely obliterated in the sun (or you could say he survived as a SSJ3) and this is a clone created from scratch. You know he is different from the original Broly because while Goten, Trunks and Krillin were fighting Bio-Broly, the original Broly was rampaging on Hell. He wasn't revived magically like Ghost Frieza or Majin Cell, but rather they just created a new Broly using his DNA as base. 12:06, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Daizenshuu 7 also states in Bio-Broly's profile: "He's the legendary Super Saiyan, defeated twice by Goku, Gohan, Goten, and co. Mr. Satan's childhood friend Lord Jaguar used bio-technology to revive him from some blood collected by the Shaman of Natade Village.". Daizenshuu 6 also references that "Broly is Reborn". However I noticed that Daizenshuu 6 does state under the bio-technology section that: "Technology that processes a life-form's cells to give birth to a completely new life-form; this is bio-technology. It is possible to pick cells from even a single drop of blood or follicle of hair. This is capable of producing a monster like Broly." and the section on Bio-Broly's creation says "Bio-Broly is a Broly created by Lord Jaguar's scientists. Using bio-technology, his physical body was regenerated from blood that was in his space pod. In short, he has form identical to the previous Broly, but is a different warrior." So I guess it contradicts itself. Oh and about the Broly rampaging in Hell, that was after Bio-Broly was killed.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:46, December 8, 2014 (UTC) *So overall, Daizenshuu 6 and 7'' reference Bio-Broly and Broly as the same character many times, but ''Daizenshuu 6 states that they are different life forms a couple of times. Not really sure how this should be dealt with, or if we should just leave as is.Neffyarious (talk) 04:47, December 8, 2014 (UTC) **Even still, it's implied that Bio-Broly has yet to actually be judged by King Yemma (since it seemed to take place just a short while after Bio Broly's death, and based on the amount of entities killed by the acid, Bio-Broly's going to have to wait a while due to a long line caused by him), so it's unlikely they're the same. Besides, it's ambiguous whether artificially created beings even have souls. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:17, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ***Cell and Android 19 are shown to both have gone to Hell and they are artificial. Yemma can judge souls quite fast, and it is not stated how long after Bio-Broly's defeat that Broly is rampaging, it could have been a couple seconds, or it could have been hours.--Neffyarious (talk) 15:22, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ****Actually, it was strongly implied in the Kid Buu Saga that he actually was swamped with paperwork thanks to Kid Buu's actions, meaning regardless of how fast he judges the dead, even he has his limits. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:49, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ****Where that "strong implied" exactly? Its just random line for comical effect--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 15:52, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, a lot of people die throughout the universe, so they have to wait in the line XD. 18:13, December 8, 2014 (UTC) *I'm talking about the quote. But, if you want to lure for some lines and count number of people in, then do it--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 18:18, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Including Oozaru/Great Ape in his forms section When Bio broly is in his contrainer we clearly see a tail, and thus, he is capable of turning into a Great Ape (though bizarrely it's missing after the culture fluid is added). We even see it on him in one of the pictures in the article. I propose we include it in the same way it is mentioned on Tarble's page that, while unshown, he possesses/possessed a tail and thus the capacity to turn into a Great Ape. (Hadrimon (talk) 14:07, July 20, 2017 (UTC)) :I think that's unnecessarily forcing our fan logic onto the readers. They can make the jump themselves from info on Broly and info on Saiyans. Us inputting theoretical connect-the-dots is not useful. 02:12, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually Bio-Broli even has a tail when he walks out, but good idea, i'm suprised DBH doesn't have oozaru Bio-Broli yetBH Ouji (talk) 04:57, July 21, 2017 (UTC)